VOX Box: D is for Discretion
Characters * Tefé Holland * Loma Shade * Ellie MacKay * Delirium of the Endless * Dream of the Endless * Suzy Linden Location * Gotham City, NJ * October 17th 2016, 1818 Local Time VOX Archive * Dream of the Endless: 2 instances This plan is foolish, sister. What do we hope to accomplish with involving children in the search for our brother? * Delirium of the Endless: Oh, dON't Be siLly, brothEr. 2 instances tHE beST pLANs arE OFTEn The moSt iNseNsiCAL OnEs. * Dream of the Endless: That's not true... sigh and it's Nonsensical. 2 instances I'm afraid insensicalisn't a word. * Delirium of the Endless: are YOU SUrE ABout tHaT? No... 2 instances i ThiNK "INSEnse" Is A woRD. iT SMeLls rIghT. * Dream of the Endless: Don't you mean "sounds right"? 2 instances * Delirium of the Endless: giggle no... i Got A reAl nOSe foR GRaMmaR. 2 instances, door opens, bell chimes * Dream of the Endless: Well, I suppose "Incense" is a word and "incense" does smell. That's the point of "incense". * Delirium of the Endless: yoU'RE BeiNG SillY agAIn. tHere is nO pOINT to INSenSE. THAT'S the PoINT oF iT! * Dream of the Endless: Nonsense. * Delirium of the Endless: noW yoU'rE gETTING It! * Dream of the Endless: sigh Chicken Whizee? What is this? * Delirium of the Endless: iT's typE Of ESTaBlisHmEnT cALlEd A "faST fooD fRANchiSE". * Dream of the Endless: Oh, yes, like place that serves beef sandwiches and prides itself on abnormally large abdomen girths. * Delirium of the Endless: BIG beLly bUrgERS, yES! THat is ALSo OnE. tHiS One aPPArENTLy SPeCIAliZeS IN poulTrY thOugH. * Dream of the Endless: Chicken? Yes... footsteps I still don't know what the Whizee is. * Delirium of the Endless: I thInk iT's jUsT aN insENsicAl WorD BroTHEr. IT's fUN to SaY! WhIzEE! wHIZEE! giggle WHiZ-ZaY! * Dream of the Endless: Please stop that. * Delirium of the Endless: OH, yoU shoulD trY iT, BrOTHeR! * Dream of the Endless: Not in a million years will I do such a thing. * Delirium of the Endless: cOMe On! * Dream of the Endless: No, I won't be baited with such juvenile antics form full grown deity... even if she has disguised herself as an adolescent human. * Delirium of the Endless: JUSt ONCE? * Dream of the Endless: Again, no... * Delirium of the Endless: pLeAsE? PUh-LeEZ? * Dream of the Endless: sigh Fine... Whizee. There? Are you satisfied? * Delirium of the Endless: giggle YEs, iNsEnSIcALLy SO... giggle * Dream of the Endless: Well, uh, so now what? Are we ordering this so-called hasty sustenance or-? * Delirium of the Endless: OH, heAVENS nO. YOu dON'T WAnT TO eAt ThIs sTufF... iT'S mADe FRoM mentalLy cHallengED biRdS. * Dream of the Endless: This coming from my sister who enjoys devouring tiny people of chocolate one limb at a time... * Delirium of the Endless: oH, BROTHEr, LoOK! ThERE thEy ARe! LeT's go TALk to tHEm! 2 instances * Dream of the Endless: Due to my imprisonment, I have not had the time to brush up on the current trends. 2 instances What should I do to fit in? * Delirium of the Endless: oh, You KnOW what? you'rE IN a Black TRenCH coat, Your HAiR iS A MesS, ANd YOu LooK sEvErELY DEPresseD. i tHiNk YOu NaIled iT. * Tefé Holland: Are you kidding me? giggle You didn't actually do that, did you, Ellie? * Ellie MacKay: scoff Yeah, I did... He liked it. * Suzy Linden: gasp Really? It wasn't... painful? * Ellie MacKay: Oh, maybe a little, but sometimes it hurts a little, but- Uh... can I help you? * Delirium of the Endless: 2 instances, throat clears WHat Up, PEEPS? * 3 instances * Tefé Holland: Are these your friends, Suzy? * Suzy Linden: No! * Tefé Holland: Ellie? * Ellie MacKay: Uh, not mine, either. * Loma Shade: Uh... I think- Yes! Yes, they are mine! * Tefé Holland: Oh, I see... They're Canadian! * Suzy Linden: Oh, right. * Ellie MacKay: Okay, that explains this. * Delirium of the Endless: EXpLAInS wHat? * Tefé Holland: Oh, uh, nothing... Just... Well, you don't really look like you're from Gotham. * Dream of the Endless: We're not from Gotham. * Tefé Holland: We can tell... 3 instances * Loma Shade: Actually, Tefé, they're... uh... well, these two are members of the Endless. * Tefé Holland: Whoa what? Seriously? * Ellie MacKay: The Endless? * Suzy Linden: Is that a band? * Tefé Holland: Whoa, uh, no... Uh, it's a... uh... they're basically like gods. * Suzy Linden: Why can't I have normal human friends? * Ellie MacKay: Suzy, you were grown in a garden. * Suzy Linden: scoff Yeah, well, maybe I want to be the weirdest one in my group of friends. * Dream of the Endless: Considering the nature of this universe's many inhabitants, being grown in a garden makes you rather normal. You're sitting with a girl born of Celestial heritage, a girl with four parents, and a girl possessed by an essentially extinct race of alien. Being so mundane in this group makes you the odd one out. * Suzy Linden: Huh... okay... and what's your story, goth kid? * Dream of the Endless: I am the personification of sentient lifeforms' collective dreams. I am Morpheus, Lord of the Dreaming. * Suzy Linden: Oh, okay, so you are a musician? Cool... I used to play the flute, but I stopped because what's the point? * Ellie MacKay: And you are? * Delirium of the Endless: oncE uPoN A tIme, i waS CalLEd delIgHT. * Ellie MacKay: And now? * Delirium of the Endless: PdOple Call Me dELiRium. * Ellie MacKay: Why do they call you that? * Delirium of the Endless: I dON'T KNoW. i hAd TO BE SomEthiNG, dIdn'T I? * Ellie MacKay: Okay... * Loma Shade: Del, what are you doing here? * Delirium of the Endless: wE SEeK DESTrUCTioN. * Loma Shade: Oh... * Delirium of the Endless: hAVe You SeEn hiM? * Shade: Uh, well... No. * Delirium of the Endless: afTer AlL This Time? noThinG? noThinG aT AlL? * Loma Shade: No. * Suzy Linden: Wait, "Destruction" is someone's name? * Delirium of the Endless: BiNgo! yES! DestrUCTIOn IS thE nAme of our BROTHER. * Suzy Linden: Your parents must not have liked you. * Delirium of the Endless: WHaT? nO... oUr mOTHER and fATHEr loVe us AS MuCh as tHeY love AmyTHINg eLsE. * Suzy Linden: What an odd way to phrase that. * Dream of the Endless: Sorry to butt in here, but Loma Shade, what do you mean you haven't seen Destruction? Didn't my sister give you a quarter of a century to find him? In that whole time, surely you must at least have a lead of some sort? Or should that not be the case, then I question what it is you were doing. * Loma Shade: Uh, well... you see... Rac and I did get sort of fused together inside the body of a serial killer. That was... fun. We went on a road trip with one of the serial killer's survivors, who Rac fell in love with while she was falling in love with another woman. Oh, then we died in 2003 and came back as a woman and- * Dream of the Endless: Do you have any leads whatsoever? * Loma Shade: Oh! Uh, yes! Yes, we do! Right before I jumped into this body, we were running a hotel in Corto Maltese, you know, as you do... and just out of the blue, your brother walked in and rented a room. * Dream of the Endless: So you have seen him? * Loma Shade: Oh, uh... no... I haven't. sigh Okay, shoot... Well, when he rented the room, he asked not to be disturbed so... You know... groan Damn. chuckle Don't tell him I told you, okay? Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: D is for Doubts. * Story continues in VOX Box: D is for Discerning Palate. * Debut of Tefé Holland and Loma Shade. Links and References * VOX Box: D is for Discretion Category:VOX Box Category:Tefé Holland/Appearances Category:Loma Shade/Appearances Category:Ellie MacKay/Appearances Category:Delirium/Appearances Category:Dream/Appearances Category:Suzy Linden/Appearances Category:Mystik U/Appearances Category:Endless/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances